William Mason/Gallery
Gallery William mason.jpg|William Mason out for a run (Notice that the number board on the smokebox is changed or replaced for a handle that opens it.) Md56.jpg|No. 25 is being serviced. The William Mason.jpg|William Mason with deer horns on the headlight. 22031112321580.jpg|William Mason return from Camp Carroll and a Civil War Encampment in 1993. Mason Strasburg.jpg|William Mason at the Strasburg Railroad Museum. Williammasonanddiesel.jpg|No. 25 being towed by BOMX No. 1200 an EMD SW7. William mason 2.jpg|William Mason is under overhaul in 2013. BnO20Mason20LR.jpg|The locomotive is being repainted to a new livery of green with red and gold lining. 3718065476292bbac8c9eb.jpg|The engine returned to display in the roundhouse in September, 2017. PRR K4s and WM streamlined.jpg|William Mason with the PRR's "Torpedo" K4s steam locomotive and the replica of the "Best Friend of Charleston". B&O no 25.jpg|Baltimore and Ohio No. 25 at the 1939 New York World's Fair. BO25 At The Fair.jpg|William Mason at Chicago RR Fair 1948. William mason for test run.PNG|William Mason at Chicago RR Fair for a test run. SsdsdsUntitled.png|William Mason is racing with the other engines at the Chicago RR Fair. Tender of the locomotive.JPG|The tender as seen in the "Wild Wild West" film. Number board.JPG|The number board of the locomotive (the number board, No. 5 is for the movie.) 4286249789i6bf33f45efoz.jpg|The locomotive's whistle. William mason cab.jpg|The cab of the locomotive. Image9.jpg|the locomotive's boiler. 1jBO2520headlight204804.jpg|the locomotive's headlight. Smokestackwildwildwest1999.jpg|William Mason's smokestack. Smokebox steam train.png|The smokebox of the locomotive. Locomotive wheels.png|The wheels of the locomotive. William Mason in Wild Wild West.PNG|The frontview of the locomotive. Williammasoninwildwildwest.jpg|William Mason in "Wild Wild West". Great locomotive chase william mason.jpg|William Mason in "The Great Locomotive Chase". AsasUntitled.jpg|William Mason in "Raintree County". Williammason.png|William Mason in "Tuck Everlasting". AsasasasaUntitled.jpg|William Mason in "Gods and Generals". BO4-4-0No25.jpg|William Mason is hauling a passenger train. Phlincolnb.jpg|William Mason is pulling the 1865 funeral train. Williammasonatstrasburg.jpg|William Mason is hauling the regular train of the Strasburg Railroad. AERIAL VIEW OF ENGINE DISPLAY - Baltimore and Ohio Railroad, Mount Clare Passenger Car Shop, Southwest corner of Pratt and Poppleton Streets, Baltimore, I.jpg|William Mason in the B&O museum while sitting on the turntable. DroppedImage1.jpg|William Mason plays a role as the "Wanderer" in the movie "Wild Wild West". Uwqeerwntitleddd.png|William Mason plays a role as the Western and Atlantic 'General' in the movie "The Great Locomotive Chase". WilliamMasonascatoosa.png|William Mason also plays a role as the Western and Atlantic 'Catoosa' in the movie "The Great Locomotive Chase". William mason at strasburg.jpg|William Mason with a Strasburg Railroad coach. 35738630.jpg|William Mason with all the other 4 locomotives. 508771543496ca54c44cb.jpg|William Mason with St. Elizabeth's Hospital No. 4. BaltimoreRailroadMuseum001-2.jpg|No. 25 with Thatcher Perkins No. 25 Williammasonand90.jpg|William Mason with Strasburg No. 90. 1054435075627005918589982423380582651119n.jpg|William Mason with B&O No. 6405. 4824094565 e118fbd4dd b.jpg|William Mason with Tom Thumb, and Lafayette. Asasas00sdsd1.png|The William Mason and the Inyo in the Behind the Scenes of "The Great Locomotive Chase". AsassdsdUnzxzxtitledsdsdssa.png|William Mason is loaded on a flatcar. Williammasonbeingtowed.png|William Mason is being towed by a diesel locomotive No. 212. 14590385 1070956796292839 6241285321823307714 n.jpg|William Mason with PRR No. 3768. 5a30633r.jpg|William Mason is at the 1940 New York World's Fair Black and White Color. UP 6537 and 2295.jpg|William Mason with V&T No. 12 Genoa dressed as the Central Pacific #60 “Jupiter” 37163022316dc32e01994k.jpg|No. 25 in it's new livery of green with red and gold lining. 371630694664d7ad0c138k.jpg|No. 25 sits on the turntable in 2017. William Mason..JPG|The locomotive at the cornfield in the Wild Wild West film. 05ad3d9af60092d5714a11f5268a32fc.jpg|William Mason and Erie #822 an E8 at Ridgewood Jct. in 1951. Category:Galleries